


下流胚 The Dirty Bum (Raymond/Fletcher, pwp)

by taodoujianmu



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: “……他们不只是麻将牌友，是吧？”弗莱彻自然地半转过身子注视雷蒙德的眼睛，“啪”的一声，把手掌放到了他结实的大腿上。雷蒙德抬起头看他，直到弗莱彻把手收了回去。“你真的是个下流胚，是吧？”雷蒙德说。
Relationships: Raymond/Fletcher
Kudos: 9





	下流胚 The Dirty Bum (Raymond/Fletcher, pwp)

“……他们不只是麻将牌友，是吧？”弗莱彻自然地半转过身子注视雷蒙德的眼睛，“啪”的一声，把手掌放到了他结实的大腿上。

雷蒙德抬起头看他，直到弗莱彻把手收了回去。

“你真的是个下流胚，是吧？”雷蒙德说。

弗莱彻不好意思地笑了，“Dirty talk，很高兴你还记得我喜欢什么。”很难想象羞赧和放荡怎么能同时出现在同一个人的脸上。

二十分钟后，弗莱彻的故事已经说完，雷蒙德下了逐客令：“现在，滚出我的房子，我要上床睡觉了。”

弗莱彻把舌头伸出来，在嘴唇上舔了一圈，留下可疑的水光，他问：“我可以和你一起吗？”

“不。”

“无所谓，”弗莱彻上下打量着雷蒙德，连眼神都透着一股子放荡淫乱的意思，“反正我会在黑暗里想着你自慰，然后射在手帕上，或者随便哪一副眼镜上，这样我就可以想象自己是射在了你脸上——就像我们以前做过的那样。记得查收邮件，亲爱的，我会给你送一份录音——或者录像呢？”狡猾的笑容从他的脸上一闪而过。

莱蒙德努力克制自己的吞咽反射，说：“你得走了。”

“好吧，那么，两千万？”他眨巴着眼睛问道，诚恳又轻佻的神态仿佛在问“二十块够买一次你的口交吗？不行吗，那只是打一次飞机呢？”

雷蒙德只是盯着他，用眼神说“滚”。

“这就走，亲爱的。记得时间不等人哦，雷。”他敲敲自己手腕上的表盘，暗示性地咬了下嘴唇，然后挥手道别。

雷蒙德放松背上的肌肉，浅浅地叹了口气，仰起脖子把杯子里剩下的酒喝完，接着给米奇打了个电话，之后坐回沙发上，又给自己倒了一杯酒。

弗莱彻的突然折返让雷蒙德差点呛死在酒杯里。

这阴魂不散的家伙举起双手以示清白，夸张地问：“哇哦，哇哦！放轻松，雷。我发誓我没有下毒，所以你可以省省把枪拔出来指着我的动作了。虽然不是说有机会的话我不会给你下点猛药——让人有点兴奋的那种——我是指生理上的。”

雷蒙德把杯子重重磕到茶几上，用手指梳过头发好让自己冷静下来。失败了。

他吼道：“你他妈到底为什么还要回来？”

“呃，只是检查一下我出去的时候有没把门关上？然后我发现它只是关上了却没有锁上，所以我想，为什么不进来说个晚安呢？”

“那你现在说完了。”雷蒙德的手垂下来，稳稳地放在沙发上，他知道弗莱彻一定知道他这个动作意味着他即将把藏在沙发下面的勃朗宁拿出来，然后给弗莱彻打上两发。

弗莱彻舔舔嘴唇，又一次的，好像他因为这个暗示而亢奋。

他一边小心地靠近雷蒙德，一边滔滔不绝地说：“你知道剧情如果是这个走向的话，后面的发展一般会是什么样的吧？主人公开始热吻，互相脱衣服，挑逗，然后做爱，也许还会玩点别的花样。拜托，观众们喜欢这个，我们不上床的话他们会哭的。”

莱蒙德捂住额头，虽然他更想把手放在自己的阴茎上，“弗莱彻，这里没有观众。”

弗莱彻把手轻轻搭上雷蒙德的衣领，似乎想要整理并不存在的褶皱，“你可以对我做任何事情，你知道的吧？”

“事实上，”雷蒙德把他的手打开，歪过头看着弗莱彻藏在那副可笑的黄色墨镜后面的眼睛，一字一顿地说：“你知道我不能对你做任何事情。”

弗莱彻的眼睛愉悦地弯了起来，眼尾折叠出满是戏谑的皱纹，“当然，雷，因为你是个正派的绅士，对不对？我会试着把这个讽刺写到剧本里。”

“不，因为你他妈——”雷蒙德的声音被弗莱彻柔软的嘴唇堵住，他本可以把弗莱彻推开，如果不是他的手正在富有技巧地隔着裤子套弄他的阴茎的话。

“就在这里吗，亲爱的？”弗莱彻舔着雷蒙德的耳朵问，声音温暖而潮湿。现在他的手已经伸到了雷蒙德的裤子里，雷蒙德知道自己的阴茎硬得发痛。

“哦，操。”雷蒙德咽下一声呻吟，因为他一点也不想让弗莱彻知道他有多喜欢这个。

但无论如何弗莱彻还是知道了。他舔着雷蒙德脖子上的皮肤，断断续续地问：“所以，我猜你还算喜欢这样？你是不是甚至还有点想念这个，嗯？好吧，快速提问：你更喜欢我的手在你的阴茎上，还是更喜欢我的嘴在你的阴茎上？”

雷蒙德把手指插进弗莱彻棕色的头发里，抓着他的头发让他把头抬起来，弗莱彻的墨镜不知道在什么时候就已经摘了，雷蒙德直视那双无辜的蓝眼睛，哑着声音问：“你真的很想被操，对不对？”

弗莱彻咧嘴一笑，“如果是你的话，当然。我不介意就在这里。”

“别以为我会让你弄脏我的沙发。”

“那就上楼？”

当然弗莱彻还记得他的卧室在楼上。雷蒙德没忍住凑上去狠狠地咬了弗莱彻的嘴唇， “既然你还记得我的卧室在哪里，那你为什么不从我身上起来，过去准备好自己呢？”

弗莱彻挑眉，针锋相对地刺道：“因为你只是根有严重洁癖的按摩棒？”

在雷蒙德因为这句话而发怒前弗莱彻深深地吻住了他，他说：“不，雷，我要感受你的手指在我的身体里面，然后是你的阴茎。天啊，我们多久没做这个了？你真是个无情无义的婊子——”

雷蒙德脑子里那根叫“克制”的弦崩断了，他双手紧紧箍住弗莱彻的肩膀，低声说：“你他妈有资格跟我说这个？我现在就应该把你捅死。”

弗莱彻并不在乎这点疼痛，他呻吟道：“请在床上这样做。”

“操！”雷蒙德咒骂着，然后和弗莱彻上楼。他们在路上就脱掉了大半的衣服，等雷蒙德坐到床上而弗莱彻跪下来打算给他一个精妙绝伦的口交的时候，他们身上都只剩了一条裤子。

弗莱彻不知恬耻地伸出舌头在莱蒙德的阴茎上打圈，他从不做深喉，但是上帝知道他这根恼人的舌头在给别人口交的时候有多罪恶。

雷蒙德想把阴茎放到弗莱彻的嘴里，他想狠狠地操弗莱彻的嘴，他想看到弗莱彻的双颊因为吸他的老二而凹陷，他想看到弗莱彻有多享受含着他的老二好像他生来就该吸雷蒙德的鸡巴一样。

但是弗莱彻并不打算让雷蒙德得逞，他收回了舌头。弗莱彻枕在雷蒙德的大腿上，就像枕在一个普通的枕头上，就像他面前没有杵着一根想操进他身体里的阴茎。

弗莱彻抬眼看他，看出了雷蒙德的意图，他说：“不，淘气鬼，我不会让你的老二进到我的嘴巴里，虽然你看起来真的很想要。就当是延迟满足吧，也许我之后会吸你的老二，但是不是现在。亲爱的，帮个忙，把润滑剂和安全套拿出来。”

“操你的。”雷蒙德说。

“我没意见。”弗莱彻敷衍地回答，致力于在雷蒙德的大腿上留下痕迹。

雷蒙德伸长手臂把东西从床头柜里拿了出来，轻拽着弗莱彻的头发说：“现在上来，弗莱彻，我要操你了。”

弗莱彻站起来，直勾勾地着雷蒙德的眼睛，脸上还挂着一个大大地笑容。弗莱彻大大咧咧地脱掉裤子和内裤，把它们扔在地板上，他自己的老二也已经半硬了。

雷蒙德把他压在身下，从脖子一路往下啃噬他松弛的皮肉。

适当的疼痛和粗鲁的抚摸让弗莱彻呼吸紧促，他摸着雷蒙德的头发问：“可以开始吃饭了吗，妈咪雷蒙德？”

“你总有一天会因为你这张嘴被操死，弗莱彻。”雷蒙德说着把手指伸到了弗莱彻的身体里。

弗莱彻略显难耐地皱起眉头，他把腿分得更开，突然吃吃地笑道：“还是很紧，对吧？”

雷蒙德没回答他，而是又放了两根手指进去，这下弗莱彻总算把嘴巴闭上了。

他们俩谁也没说话，房间里只有弗莱彻急促的呼吸声和滑腻的水声。

弗莱彻的呼吸声渐渐变成了浅浅的呻吟声，雷蒙德问：“还好吗？”

弗莱彻笑起来，满不在乎地说：“不是你的最佳水平。不过我想，随着年龄的增长，性水平的下降也很正常——”

雷蒙德把手指抽了出来，把他的阴茎抵在弗莱彻的入口处，没有更多的润滑和扩张，直接推了进去。

弗莱彻因为雷蒙德的举动而忘记了说话和呼吸，从他的表情可以看出他此时痛苦多过快乐。雷蒙德知道弗莱彻比一般人需要更多的时间进入状态，刚开始的时候他基本上不会感觉到太多快感，不过雷蒙德并不介意给弗莱彻更多的疼痛。

他不等弗莱彻适应，就加快速度抽插起来，同时伸手揉捏弗莱彻挺立的乳头，用力地拉扯它们，让它们变得又红又肿。雷蒙德把阴茎抽出一半再全部插回去，感受肉壁的温暖和痉挛般的收缩，这简直是最高级的毒品。

他听见弗莱彻破碎的呻吟声，但他仍然固执地拒绝开口请求雷蒙德慢一些。

“弗莱彻，”雷蒙德用牙齿折磨他可怜的乳头，“你知道的，如果你想让我慢一点的话你只要开口说一声就行了。”

“继续操我就行了。”弗莱彻粗暴地说，然后咬住自己的手掌避免泄露出更多的声音。

雷蒙德叹口气，把弗莱彻的手拿下来，含住弗莱彻顽固的舌头。弗莱彻的舌头很快和雷蒙德的交缠在了一起，弗莱彻吞咽着，时不时用牙齿咬雷蒙德的嘴唇和舌头，血腥味很快在他们的口腔里弥漫开，但谁也不知道到底是谁的舌头被咬破了，因为他们的舌头麻木又疲倦，就像是长在一起的器官而不是属于两个人的身体的一部分。

在缺氧前，雷蒙德率先结束了这场撕咬。

“趴着。”雷蒙德咕哝道。

弗莱彻安静地翻了个身趴在床上，雷蒙德扯过一个枕头垫在弗莱彻身下，然后他把滑出来的阴茎重新插到弗莱彻的屁股里，弗莱彻发出了一声闷闷的鼻音。

雷蒙德去吻他的脖子，用牙齿在弗莱彻的肩胛骨上就下痕迹，用阴茎慢慢地地操着弗莱彻湿软的小洞，他抽出一点，再深深地操进去，直到他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起没有一丝缝隙。

快感逐渐积累，弗莱彻开始大声而放荡地呻吟，他喘息道：“是的，雷，就是这样。你太棒了，呃——”

雷蒙德加快速度，一只手圈住雷蒙德的脖子，另一只手按在他的腰上，就像驾驭一匹烈马一样低吼着撞进弗莱彻的身体里。

握在弗莱彻脖子上的手一定遏制住了他的呼吸，而弗莱彻真的很喜欢这样。他发出介于尖叫和啜泣之间的声音，他伸手抚摸自己的阴茎，在雷蒙德又一次沉到他身体深处时呜咽道：“雷，我-我快射了——”

雷蒙德轻咬弗莱彻的耳垂，伸手爱抚弗莱彻被压在身下的阴茎，快速地套弄着，他很快就弓着腰在雷蒙德的手里射了出来。包裹着雷蒙德的阴茎的肠壁在高潮的影响下不受控制地快速收缩，雷蒙德没法抗拒这个，他紧紧抱着弗莱彻，把头埋在弗莱彻的后颈上，把阴茎埋在他的身体里。他紧随着弗莱彻高潮的余韵也释放了出来。

雷蒙德贴着弗莱彻汗津津的脊背等了一会儿，才把阴茎抽出来。他脱下安全套，把它扔到了地上。

“洁癖，嗯？”弗莱彻浑身放松地躺在床上，语气里带着含量低到几乎不能被检测出来的嘲讽，几乎。他说：“所以我现在来一根事后烟你没意见吧？”

雷蒙德躺回床上，和弗莱彻保持一定的安全距离，吐出回答：“不。”

“你是指，不，你对我抽烟没意见；还是指，不，我不能抽烟。”

“你不能抽烟。”

“为什么你可以抽大麻我就不能抽烟？”

“我从不在这里抽大麻。”

“但会在其他地方抽，对吧。你不觉得自己活得很割裂吗，雷？比如，如果你可以在其他地方抽大麻，为什么不能在这里抽大麻？又比如，既然你可以在这里抽大麻，为什么我不能在这里抽上一支普通的雪茄？再比如，同样都是吸毒，我真不知道抽大麻怎么就比吸海洛因更高贵了？”

雷蒙德转头看他，弗莱彻的头发黏在他的额头上，浑身都是汗，粘在腹部的精液还没擦干净，胸口和大腿内侧遍是红肿的痕迹，糜烂得就像是示巴女王的男宠。

但是不，弗莱彻在被操之后没有变得更堕落。恰恰相反，被操之前他是个下流的婊子，被操的时候他是个彻头彻尾的婊子，但是被操之后处于不应期的弗莱彻变成了另一个人，他变成了他正好去了法学院的一个孪生兄弟，他变得冷淡又尖锐。

雷蒙德有时真的恨这样。

过了会儿，弗莱彻说：“没有回答，好吧。如果你没意见的话我要在你这张看上去就很贵、躺起来也很贵的床上休息一会儿，然后借你的浴室用一下，然后我就闪人，好吗？”

“嗯。”

“谢了，换洗床上用品的账单请从两千万的酬金里扣除。”

雷蒙德吐气，闭上眼睛说：“当然。”

过了大概五分钟，雷蒙德感觉到弗莱彻起身，走出卧室，进浴室冲澡，十分钟后他出来，尽量安静地捡起地上散落的衣物，然后下楼，又过了一会儿，雷蒙德听到了门被关上的声音。

于是一切结束了。

——END——


End file.
